Sweet Revenge
by Tenma Kitsune
Summary: Kai's wallet is stolen; crap eh? So he goes looking for it, and when he finds the culprit, he makes her his slave...
1. Of Muggers and Strangers

Sweet Revenge  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Due to some idiot who decided it wud b fun to delete my story; either by hacking or just reporting abuse, I have to repost my story all over again. Stupid person! As a precautionary issue, I have changed my pass.  
  
So who deleted my story? I don't get it.  
  
Anyone find anything wrong with my stories? Speak up, I'd really like some constructive criticism.  
  
Anyways, I modified it a bit so it's better now. Leave a review, I lost every single review I had. This sux... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a hot day in July and the Bladebreakers were just heading out to  
  
the Beystadium in Sydney, Australia to practice. 2 weeks from now there  
  
would be a tournament and Kai decided that they were going to get their  
  
butts kicked if they didn't train.  
  
The blue-haired captain sighed as he listened to his teammates  
  
chatter on about the tournament and who was going to be in it. Kenny was  
  
typing into his laptop while walking which seemed almost impossible to Kai  
  
except for the fact that a cord was binding the laptop around Kenny's neck.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tyson yelled, "Dragoon developed a new move!!" he bragged  
  
excitedly.  
  
"That's way cool!" praised Rei as he slapped Tyson on the back.  
  
Max ran up behind Tyson and glomped him and yelled into his ear,  
  
"Yeah? Well, Draceil has some pretty awesome moves too!" he challenged.  
  
"Hmph, they're still no match against the mighty power of Drigger!" Rei  
  
boasted.  
  
"Hn," Kai grunted to show his displeasure at his teammates for showing off.  
  
It was early in the morning and who knew how Tyson got his extra  
  
energy after staying up until 3 o'clock last night playing console games with  
  
Max. Max had drunk 3 cups of extra strong coffee just to be this hyper.  
  
Kai walked a bit behind his teammates as usual and Tyson led the  
  
way. Max sauntered a bit behind Tyson and was animatedly gossiping with  
  
Rei who was beside him. Kenny was beside Tyson and showing him some  
  
clips of Dragoon doing its thing.  
  
As they rounded a corner, a girl with long ebony black hair ran beside  
  
Kai, shoved him aside roughly and stuck her hand inside his pocket. She  
  
was doing a routine she had rehearsed many times in her 16 years. Quickly  
  
pulling out her hand, she spun around with Kai's wallet in her clutches and  
  
quickly ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
Kai took 3 seconds to recover from the girl shoving him before he too,  
  
spun around and raced after the girl with his team in hot pursuit. He  
  
rounded the corner in which he last saw the girl, but she was nowhere to be  
  
found.  
  
~~~~*Alley's of Sydney Australia*~~~~  
Raven was pleased. She had just perfectly executed a perfectly  
  
planned pickpocket move. After checking the wallet and finding $700 in it,  
  
she had to resist the joy of jumping up and down in glee. Pick pocketing  
  
someone's wallet wasn't too difficult, but finding $150 or more was. And  
  
not everyone's wallet was pick pocketable. 9/10 person's wallet that passed  
  
her was either too deep in their pocket or it was inside their jacket or she  
  
could not clearly see where the location of the wallet was.  
  
She worked for a ring of pickpockets who taught her a lot of the tricks  
  
of the trade. Without them, she'd be penniless and broke, so in a way she  
  
was thankful for them. The downside of it, besides being on the most  
  
wanted list of the police, was that she had to give them most of the money  
  
she stole. The "boss", which she had yet to see, brought everyone together  
  
and collected the cash secretly.  
  
The organization operated mostly in a deserted warehouse not far  
  
from the alleys in which she worked. It was also where she slept at night  
  
and kept her possessions.  
  
Raven stood up as high as her 5'6" frame would let her and grinned.  
  
She tossed her raven black hair back and straightened up her purple tank top  
  
that ended a few centimetres after her chest. She also wore black short  
  
shorts that started just below her hips. This was the only outfit she owned  
  
and the only outfit she needed to survive on the streets.  
  
Her tank top and shorts showed a lot of skin, but when you live on the  
  
streets, your clothing is the least of your worries.  
  
Her large lavender eyes glanced around, to make sure no one could  
  
see her.  
  
Raven frowned, it wasn't that easy to get this much in one steal and  
  
she didn't want to give most of it her leader, so she pulled out $300 and left  
  
$400 in Kai's wallet. $400 would make her leader extremely happy anyways  
  
seeing as the wallets usually contained $150 or less.  
  
She entered the warehouse and knocked on her boss' door.  
  
"What do you have for me this time?" he snarled as he had just been  
  
interrupted in the middle of his afternoon nap."  
  
"I have something for you that would make you pleased." She answered  
  
calmly.  
  
She handed over the wallet now containing $400 and folded her arms  
  
in front of her chest, waiting for his reply. Her eyes wandered around the  
  
dirty warehouse and she wrinkled her nose at the odours that assailed her  
  
senses.  
  
"Very good..." Mr. Papadouski, the boss, said.  
  
"Whatever," Raven brushed the compliment aside, "Now where's my  
  
money?" she demanded.  
  
"Here, you're lucky today," he said as he handed Raven a hundred dollar bill.  
  
Raven's lips curled in satisfaction as she reached out and grabbed it.  
  
She walked away from the warehouse heading towards the bank to deposit  
  
her precious money into her bank account. Her bank account was the one  
  
thing she treasured and she carefully kept her bankcard safe. Her bankcard  
  
was her only valuable possession.  
  
She walked into the bank and up to a teller, ignoring the looks that  
  
other people were giving her. The bank was cool and it felt good on her hot  
  
skin. She deposited the $400 she acquired and walked out to do her job  
  
again.  
  
What she didn't expect was Kai drawing more money from the ATM  
  
machine outside of the bank. She gasped and tried to look normal and  
  
blend in but when you're wearing such skimpy clothing, it is nearly  
  
impossible.  
  
She tried to discreetly move out of the plaza, but her gaze wandered  
  
around and locked onto to Kai's...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Like I said, I lost every single review, please review! I have all the chappies saved, 'cept for chappie 3. I'm trying to find it... lol, but I'm editing it all so that its better to read. Thanx for leaving a review and if you're the one who reported my fic, you're a loser. 


	2. Of runaways and men

Sweet Revenge ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey I'm back! I don't have the floppies yet but by some freak accident I found this on my hard drive and am posting it after proofreading it. And I cannot find a thing with all my boxes so if u will just b patient than I'll find my floppies ASAP. Hope ya enjoy it and thanx for reading this! Review if u want. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed in recognition. He growled under his breath and  
  
made his way over to her. She stood frozen in her spot, not knowing what  
  
to do. Never had she been in this situation before and never had she  
  
prepared for it.  
  
She decided to make a break for it since there was nothing else she  
  
could do. She ran past women shopping and businessmen. Kai saw this  
  
and running after her, he dodged shopping carts and children as he followed  
  
her closely.  
  
As she ran, she thought of the city's alleyways in her head. She had  
  
memorized them a long time ago and had not forgotten since. She ran  
  
across the parking lot of the plaza and swerved into an alley.  
  
Kai ran like there was no tomorrow to try to get his wallet back. How  
  
does she run so fast? he wondered. He gritted his teeth and sped up,  
  
almost catching up to her. She veered off into an alley, but Kai was too  
  
slow in turn and ran right past it. Doubling back, he ran into the alley and  
  
saw her hop over a wall in front of him by jumping off several boxes and a  
  
garbage can that was there. He knew he couldn't repeat the trick so he  
  
gave up the chase.  
  
He clenched his fist in frustration. I had her in the palm of my hand!  
  
How could I have lost her?! he berated himself. Growling in aggravation, he  
  
stalked off to the stadium where he left his fellow teammates.  
  
She jumped over the wall and continued down the alleys, occasionally  
  
turning right or left. She didn't slow down a fraction of her speed because  
  
she thought Kai was still chasing her. She had great endurance could keep  
  
up running at a medium pace for over 20 min. if she had to.  
  
Thinking he was still chasing her, she ran back to the warehouse and  
  
stumbled back to her room. She lay on the floor, supported by her knees  
  
with her head down. Panting since she was out of breath, she looked up for  
  
the first time and saw her boss sitting on her bed.  
  
"What do you want?" she managed to say between wheezes.  
  
"Where's the wallet you just stole?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't have a wallet!" she spat out.  
  
"Liar! How dare you lie to me! Give it to me! I told not to come back to the  
  
warehouse until you had another one! How could you disobey orders?!" he  
  
hissed.  
  
She searched her memory, but could not remember when her boss  
  
said that. In truth, he didn't. She slowly stood up and backed into the wall.  
  
"You never said anything like that before! Besides, how would you know  
  
whether I have a wallet or not?" she challenged him  
  
"Raven," Mr. Papadouski shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you must face  
  
punishment." He said with an obviously fake sad tone.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" she raised an eyebrow. She sucked in her breath  
  
as she realized what the punishment would be. She didn't commit a crime!  
  
He just used that excuse to make her have sex with him! Gasps escaped  
  
her mouth as he strode closer so that they were practically nose to nose.  
  
"But," he continued, "Since I am nice, I'll make the sentence lighter. All you  
  
have to do is sleep with me for one night. Also, you must let me do to you  
  
whatever I want." He grinned evilly, "Come to my room tonight at 9:00pm  
  
sharp." He commanded.  
  
"What makes you think I'd come," she retorted. Then she swung her arm  
  
and it connected with the side of his face, leaving a huge bruise.  
  
He yelped in surprise as Raven prepared to strike again, but this time,  
  
he caught her fist in the palm of his hand. She grunted as she tried to pull  
  
her hand back, but Mr. Papadouski started to slowly twist. Her face  
  
reddened with the pain that was shooting up her arm. Using her other fist,  
  
she punched his stomach as hard as possible.  
  
Mr. Papadouski doubled over in pain and clasped his stomach.  
  
Raven seized this opportunity to kick his family jewels. He fell to the floor  
  
with a gasp.  
  
Raven grabbed a duffel bag that contained what was left of her  
  
possessions and jumped out the window landing gracefully on the ground  
  
like a cat. She had been planning this escape for months now. There was  
  
an electric fence surround the warehouse and she pulled out her icy blue  
  
beyblade.  
  
She launched it at the fence and it made a large hole in it. Carefully  
  
trying not to touch the fence, she climbed out . Beside the warehouse was  
  
a group of trees and she jumped up onto one of them. Her agility and  
  
swiftness was her strong point, but she lacked in the strength department.  
  
She heard shouts and commands being given back at the warehouse  
  
and saw that her boss had sent some men after her. She smirked as she  
  
knew they were no match for her.  
  
She jumped along the treetops and leaped down onto the sidewalk  
  
that was beyond the warehouse. Voices could be heard somewhere in the  
  
distance.  
  
She walked down the sidewalks of Australia and turned into an alley.  
  
She shrieked as 5 men came out from behind the boxes and garbage cans  
  
in that alley. She turned, but a large burly man grabbed her arm,  
  
"You're not going anywhere soon" he laughed maniacally.  
  
"Let go of me!" she squealed.  
  
"Leave her alone!" a voice commanded the man  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's pretty obvious who the "voice" was huh? Well, call me evil for giving u guys a cliffy but I gotta keep u wanting more! ^^; hopefully, u guys will review and I will find my floppy. For all those Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny lovers, there will be lots more of them very soon!  
  
-Tenma Koneko  
  
Ps. I recently uploaded a Sess/Kag (Inu-Yasha) song fic based on "The One" by Backstreet Boys. Check it out if ur interested. ^^ cya! 


	3. Of slaves and deals

Sweet Revenge  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*ahem* Dear Flamer,  
  
Thanks for your oh-so-kind review on how my story "sux". I don't care about what you think. This is my story, my creation and I'll share it with others as freely as I can. Of course, if you don't like it, you can always NOT READ MY STORY! You have a choice and I have a choice as well. I will have you know I have gotten over 300 reviews for this story so if I were you I would shut my sorry trap. Sorry if I have in any way insulted you, but YOU DESERVE IT. And now back to your regular program. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whatcha gonna do about it little boy?" the man holding Saki sneered and  
  
tightened his grip on her.  
  
"This." Raven instinctively ducked as Kai swung a fist and punched the guy  
  
straight on a pressure point.  
  
The man howled as he stumbled back into the arms of his friends.  
  
"No one calls me little and gets away with it," Kai smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
The leader was a tall lean guy with a green mohawk who barked  
  
nervously at his 4 other comrades,  
  
"Go get him! What are you waiting for?!"  
  
One man launched himself at Kai attempting to body slam him to the  
  
ground. Kai nicely sidestepped sending the man tripping over his own two feet  
  
and landing face first in the dirt. Another tried to strangle him from behind, but a  
  
few well- placed kicks dislodged the bloke from his back. The third and fourth  
  
assaulted him at the same time with a flurry of kicks and punches in which Kai  
  
dodged most of them, but he also seemed unfazed by the ones that hit him.  
  
Sending a roundhouse kick to one of the attackers head, he tripped the  
  
other one and kicked both of them in the head for good measure.  
  
He smirked, that was a good workout he hadn't had in a long time.  
  
All the while, Raven had inched closer to a ladder by the side wall, and  
  
when she saw Kai deliver the final blow, she efficiently clambered up the ladder  
  
and ran along the rooftops.  
  
No way in hell would he let some stupid urchin steal his wallet and get  
  
away with it! Running after her, he was amazed at his own ability to actually stay  
  
on the rooftops. This was actually fun. His mouth tightened into a scowl as he  
  
remembered why he was doing this. When he caught up with her, there was  
  
nothing on heaven or earth that would save her from him! Oh yes, revenge will  
  
be sweet!  
  
He heard the huffing and puffing of the leader behind him and sped up 'til  
  
he was several meters behind the girl.  
  
He had to admit that she was quick and fast, he'd give her that. But Kai  
  
had never been bested by a girl before and he didn't intend to give it a first!  
  
Her breathing came out nice and steady, perfect, she thought. She  
  
thanked her lucky stars that her plan actually worked. She had never in her life  
  
ran along rooftops. She had sat on them, but never ran at the speed she was  
  
going now.  
  
She momentarily slowed down to look back to see if Kai was still chasing  
  
her. BIG MISTAKE! He was now a meter or two behind her and closing in fast.  
  
Mustering all her courage, she leaped off the rooftop and landed lightly on  
  
the ground. She gathered her breath and took off again. She thought of the  
  
alleys in her head. It was vital that she memorized it and so she had. She heard  
  
a loud boom behind her, signalling that Kai had jumped down also. Faster than a  
  
speeding bullet, she took off again.  
  
'Left, right, then right again.' She made the first turn with Kai practically breathing  
  
down her neck. She made the second turn losing Kai a bit more and made the  
  
third turn, into a dead end.  
  
'Dammit! I should've turned left!' she mentally chastised herself.  
  
The hopelessness of the situation dawned on her and she started to panic.  
  
'No panic! NO PANIC! Just breath.' By the time she let go of the breath she  
  
realized she had been holding Kai had found her.  
  
'I can taste it now.' He grinned evilly, revenge tasting sweeter than it had in many  
  
years.  
  
'Okay, deny, deny, deny! If that doesn't work then my puppy dog face might  
  
work.' She desperately thought of ways to get out of this. Unfortunately, all her  
  
plans seemed to evaporate into thing air when he took a large step, coming face  
  
to face with her.  
  
She squared her shoulders and gritted her teeth preparing for the worse.  
  
She had seen what Kai had done to those punks and she surely didn't want that  
  
happening to her.  
  
Noticing their proximity, she blushed and stepped backwards nervously.  
  
"Where's my wallet?" he growled in a low threatening manner.  
  
"I-I "she stuttered timidly  
  
'Deny, deny, deny!' her mind screamed at her.  
  
"don't have it," she finished in one breath.  
  
"Liar! I know it was you! So where is it?!" he gripped one of her arms tightly,  
  
making her whimper in fear.  
  
"I don't have it!" she cried frantically trying tug her arm away from Kai.  
  
His grip on her tightened; cutting off her circulation.  
  
"I will ask one more time! Give it back to me!" he hissed in a deep guttural tone.  
  
"Okay! I stole it but I don't have it!" she said quickly thinking up of a lie which  
  
was kind of true. Her boss had the wallet, but she had the money. Only, he  
  
asked for the WALLET not his MONEY.  
  
"Where is it?!" Kai nearly roared, his patience growing thin.  
  
"I-I, you see, um," Raven's brain scrambled to think of a new lie to cover up the  
  
other one.  
  
"Hurry up!" he shook her arm roughly.  
  
"Some one jumped me and stole it!" she blurted out the first thing she thought of.  
  
"Damn you!" Kai cursed in every language known. He growled, if he couldn't get  
  
his money then he at least wanted something of the same value!  
  
"Do you know how much was in that wallet?!" he took deep breaths in an effort to  
  
calm himself, otherwise he might he end up doing something he regretted.  
  
"No, but please, don't report me to the police!" Raven said hysterically afraid she  
  
would be sent to jail for the rest of her life as she was pretty high up on the  
  
wanted list.  
  
His lips twisted into a cruel smirk, he had just thought of the most brilliant  
  
idea since sliced bread. Oh boy! This was going to be fun! Rubbing his hands  
  
in excitement he started off nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of doing that, but I have another idea. If you don't say yes  
  
then I'll be off to the police station."  
  
Raven thought briefly, what could he possibly want from HER?! She sure  
  
as hell didn't want to be going to the slammer so she agreed.  
  
"Alright, here are the terms, YOU are now MY slave until you get engaged." She  
  
almost wanted to laugh maniacally when he saw her horrified expression.  
  
Oh boy! Revenge DID taste sweet!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N the ending was less than spectacular but u see I lost this chappie and so I had to rewrite it quickly! Anyways plz review and thanx to those that did!  
  
Reviewer Replies:  
  
Cry of the Red Phoenix: Love ya! And here it is!  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Finally found them ne! And here ya go. Update twisted roses soon!  
  
kaieshe@kai(anonymous): u think so? Thanx! Hope u can review again!  
  
Droopy1389: Hey! U read It's All Your Fault don't u? Or was it Kawaii Kitties? Anywho, thanx 4 reviewing!  
  
I'm so sad! These were all the reviews I got, well for the second chappie anyways. I hope whoever's reading this can review! I hope to make 25 reviews b4 I go on. Even if I don't, I'm still updating sometime this week! Cya soon!  
  
-Tenma Koneko 


	4. Of teams and battles

Sweet Revenge  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N First of all, thanks so much to those who gave muchos constructive constructive criticism and for reminding what's important. I'm really sorry about last chappie there and for those who gave me a gentle reminder, kudos to all of you! Thanks for putting me back onto perspective and hopefully, you guys can give me more gud stuff! Kai cookies anyone?  
  
Secondly, I know Kai acts a bit OOC in this chapter, but what you find out from it is sort of vital so bear with me. Remember, Kai knows nothing about the gang she works or rather worked for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!! Are you crazy?! I can't-"  
  
"Suit yourself. I'm heading to the police station now, care to come?" Kai  
  
grinned evilly knowing that she would have to say yes eventually.  
  
"But- Oh fine! Isn't there something else I can do?! Please! I don't want to  
  
be a slave, cooking and cleaning all day for you! Besides, where would I  
  
sleep?!" she asked, frustration evident in her voice.  
  
"You can stay with me and the Bladebreakers. I'll pay for all your expenses  
  
and we often eat out because we sleep in a hotel so you won't have to cook,  
  
although you probably can't cook anyways."  
  
"I can cook! And a lot better than you any day!" she glowered at Kai.  
  
"Suuuuure, anyways, come with me to the stadium that we are practicing  
  
in." he replied.  
  
"Alright," her steps fell in sync with Kai's as she walked beside him.  
  
"So tell me about yourself." Kai mumbled breaking the tentative silence.  
  
"I'm 16 and I'm homeless because of my abusive father. I ran away when I  
  
was ten," she hesitated about telling Kai about the ring of thieves she  
  
worked for, but decided not to since she does owe them something for  
  
helping her become a successful pickpocket.  
  
"I'm a pickpocket as you can see, and contrary to popular belief, its not very  
  
glamours." she explained.  
  
"I see," was Kai's only reply.  
  
Silence blanketed them since they were walking down the alleys.  
  
Raven was uncomfortable with this quiet so she spoke up,  
  
"Tell me about yourself."  
  
"I beyblade with the Bladebreakers as you probably know already. I'm 17  
  
and Voltaire is my grandfather and he raised me up in an abbey in Russia  
  
with an evil guy named Boris. He created a black version of my bitbeast,  
  
which held what he called ultimate power, and what I call idiocracy. I ran  
  
away later and now I travel around the world blading in tournaments." He  
  
said gruffly.  
  
"Oh, I see. I have a beyblade too, although I'm not good at it." Raven said  
  
thoughtfully.  
  
"Let me see it anyways." He held out his hand.  
  
Raven shrugged and pulled out her icy blue beyblade. She pressed it  
  
into his hand and cautioned him,  
  
"Don't you dare break it or destroy it in anyway."  
  
"I just might do that," he smirked.  
  
"Hey!" she lunged for her beyblade, but Kai swivelled away and Raven  
  
grabbed empty air.  
  
"Give that back!" she yelled. She jumped him form behind and hung on.  
  
Using one hand to hang on, she used her other one to grab her blade back.  
  
Kai grabbed her waist around his arm and swung her over his shoulder like a  
  
pig going to the market.  
  
"Let me down!" she screamed as she kicked his back with her legs.  
  
Kai didn't even cringe as she booted him again.  
  
"You're useless against me!" he pointed out, "So just stop trying, I'll let you  
  
down soon enough."  
  
Raven's hair encompassed her face and she was glad for that  
  
since she didn't want Kai to see her blushing. Finally regaining her  
  
composure, she asked in a cute innocent voice,  
  
"Can you please let me down now? I don't feel particularly good about  
  
being molested by a bag of testosterones."  
  
"What the hell!" Kai's face turned tomato red, "Why would I want to touch  
  
you?!"  
  
"Then why are constantly shifting my position?" she challenged him.  
  
"Whatever! I don't need to take this crap from you!" he said hotly, nearly  
  
losing his temper.  
  
Kai put her down and gave her her blade back as they were  
  
nearing the stadium and going into the sidewalks.  
  
"Finally!" she inhaled fresh air into her lungs.  
  
They reached the stadium and Kai showed the receptionist his pass to  
  
get into the stadium and said,  
  
"She's my guest."  
  
The lady at the counter nodded and let Raven through after asking her  
  
name, address, and telephone number.  
  
She gazed in wonder at the largeness of the stadiums and at the  
  
people practising and training. The cool air conditioning inside felt  
  
comforting against her hot skin. Kai lead her over to a stadium beside the  
  
far right wall.  
  
There, the rest of the team was training.  
  
"Kai! You're back! We were so worried! What took so long!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Kai merely grunted in reply and sat down on the bench. Raven shyly  
  
went over and sat down beside him. Tyson, Max, Rei and Kenny seemed to  
  
notice her for the first time.  
  
"Whose your friend that you brought with you?" Tyson asked quizzically.  
  
"She's the girl who stole my wallet and now I made her my slave." Kai  
  
wearily replied.  
  
"Oh," was the only comment Tyson had. On the other hand,  
  
"Hey! I'm Ray and that's Max and that's Tyson and the kid with the laptop is  
  
Kenny! So what's up?" Rei introduced Raven to each of them.  
  
"Hey," she said timidly.  
  
"Kai, are you sure she's the one? I mean she looks so innocent!" Max  
  
asked suspiciously examining Raven.  
  
"Yeah, I was the one who stole Kai's wallet and in return for not reporting me,  
  
I have to be his servant." Raven spoke up.  
  
Everyone stared at her curiously.  
  
"What?" she snapped uncomfortable with all the attention that was given to  
  
her.  
  
"Haven't you ever stolen anything before?"  
  
"Yeah," Rei grinned, "I stole gum and other... stuff before!" he  
  
continued,  
  
"Okay, so I kind of feel bad about it but it was for Mariah! She really wanted  
  
this nice designer shirt and it cost way too much. I mean, how much could  
  
it possibly have taken to make one of those shirts?! I say everything costs  
  
too much these days" he grumbled and defended himself and the rest of  
  
the team started to chuckle except for Kai of course.  
  
Raven herself managed a small giggle. She was beginning to feel  
  
more secure around the team when she realized they had nothing  
  
against her. She had thought at first that they'd hate her since she stole  
  
their leader's money, but when she saw how forgiving they were, she  
  
changed her mind. Tyson hopped up and cried,  
  
"There's no one to battle! Everyone's weaker than us! They're no  
  
challenge!"  
  
Raven grinned and leaped up to the dare,  
  
"I'll battle you!" she said.  
  
Tyson looked unsure.  
  
"Do you have a bit beast?" he asked.  
  
"Yup! Tearozen's the name and he is so totally awesome!" she exclaimed  
  
excitedly, ready for a battle as she hadn't had one in a long time.  
  
"Wait," he everyone's heads turned to the origin of the voice, Kai.  
  
"I'll fight you first."  
  
"Why?" Raven looked confused.  
  
"Because I want to." Kai snapped. His patience was wearing thin and the  
  
last thing he needed was an argument.  
  
"Umm, Okay..." Raven said slowly. She wasn't so sure she wanted  
  
to battle Kai since she seemed like the type who would demolish blade to  
  
win.  
  
"Hey! No fair! I asked her first!" Tyson whined.  
  
"I'm your team captain and I will do what's best for the team and right now I  
  
think it's best if you shut your trap hole!" Kai nearly yelled.  
  
Tyson was treading on thin ice and he knew this so he sensibly shut  
  
his mouth and let Kai do his thing. Kai gave Tyson a half hearted death  
  
glare. He was tired and hungry and not in his best mood right now. Tyson  
  
shrunk away from Kai and whimpered a little. Kai looked away and said,  
  
"Well, are we going to beyblade or what?"  
  
"I'm the referee!!" Max yelled, "It's always been my dream to be like Brad  
  
Best and host the tournaments!" Max got all dreamy like and had stars in his  
  
eyes.  
  
Tyson laughed and the rest of the team snickered along with him.  
  
Max made and angry face and Tyson hated to see Max angry so he tried to  
  
console him.  
  
"Aww c'mon buddy! I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
Max gave Tyson the cold shoulder, which made idiotic bluenette get  
  
down on his knees and plead,  
  
"I'm sorry!! It's a really cool dream! Please forgive me!"  
  
Max burst out laughing and Tyson looked confused, but it didn't take  
  
too long for him to catch on. Raven giggled and Rei hooted while Kai  
  
looked on with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Hey! That was cruel!!" Tyson bleated.  
  
"Anyways, let's go beyblade" Kai commanded... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N Hey! Thanx for all ur lovely reviews! And yes I surpassed my goal. Anyways, I gave you an extra chappie! I uploaded chappie 5 into this one as well so u better like it! I actually changed a lot of the stuff up there, so for you second time readers you might wanna reread the two chappies.  
  
'til next time,  
  
-Tenma Koneko  
  
Reviewer Replies:  
  
Artimes347- Hey! Thanx, and lol yea!  
  
Shadowed Light- I love u I love u! muchos gracious to ur constructive criticism!  
  
Droopy1389- Yea I will. Just gotta proofread it. Thanx!  
  
Mizu_tenshi- lol, I h8 those too. I got a billion trying to read the reviews so I could reply -.-' and thanx for ur support!  
  
Tyrant (anonymous)- ur rite, and gudness I feel so ashamed of myself! ^^; anyways, thanx!  
  
Blackout12- thanx for ur great review and as a result of ur review, I've finally put my dusty *blows cover full of dust* thesaurus into use! ^^;  
  
kaiesha@kai (anonymous)- really? Ur awesome really!  
  
Love y'all and cya soon!  
  
Ps. Cud u plz take the time to chek out my otha fic, Kawaii Kitties? (Beyblade, humor, Kai and Tyson as cats. Need I say more?) 


	5. Of cots and broken beds

Sweet Revenge  
  
"3...2...1...Let it riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max yelled.  
  
Kai and Raven launched both of their blades at the same time, but  
  
Kai's hit the bowl first and circled the bowl. Raven's blade soared through  
  
the air and landed right beside Kai's. Kai was caught off guard as Tearozen  
  
smashed into Dranzer, hard. Tearozen spun away from Dranzer after that  
  
attack. Dranzer flew into the middle of the bowl instead of out. Kai was  
  
confused. Why isn't she trying to hit me out? He wondered.  
  
"Dranzer! Emerge and show your true glory!" Kai ordered.  
  
"Tearozen! Come out! Play time is over!" Raven's voice took on a sharp  
  
steel edge as Tearozen materialized first as a ball of ice.  
  
"What?! You call that pathetic snowball a bit beast?" Kai sneered.  
  
"Tearozen, unwrap!"  
  
Tearozen turned out to be an ice seal with a fan of sharp icicles  
  
Protecting his neck. He was made of pure ice and had ruby eyes.  
  
(think of the freeze card in CCS)  
  
"Didn't you learn in school that fire melts ice?" Kai mocked, "Dranzer, Fire  
  
Arrows!"  
  
Dranzer folded his wings close to his breast and unfolded them again.  
  
When he opened them, arrows of fire shot out from him and toward  
  
Tearozen.  
  
"Tearozen! Howling Blizzard!" Raven yelled desperately. Kai was right. Fire  
  
melts ice! What am I supposed to do? Panic set in as she tried to defend  
  
herself.  
  
A wall of blizzard surrounded the stadium with winds that blew high  
  
and fierce. The wind shrieked and howled around him; bits of snow were  
  
covering the stadium, but the worst part was that Kai couldn't see what was  
  
happening. The wind served two purposes. The howling and shrieking  
  
sounded like ghosts or spirits, which would sometimes intimidate weaker  
  
bladers, as well, it kept the snow going around the bowl and instead of  
  
randomly into the stadium  
  
Kai's eyes for once showed a flicker of emotion, fear. The one thing  
  
humans are most afraid of is something they don't know. The unknown  
  
thrills and terrifies the human soul. Right now, Kai didn't have a clue what  
  
was going on inside the stadium and he was afraid.  
  
"Dranzer! Flame thrower!" Kai yelled in a frantic attempt to free up his  
  
clogged vision of the stadium.  
  
Dranzer's mouth opened wide and a beam of fire shot towards  
  
Freezer. Tearozen made a series of clicks to which Raven responded with,  
  
"Freezer! Wall of Ice!"  
  
Kai couldn't see what was going on, but he could get a picture of  
  
what a wall of ice looked like. He smirked as he realized what would happen.  
  
The beam of fire thawed the wall and kept going. It hit Tearozen and  
  
Tearozen started to form beads of sweat. Raven tried another move,  
  
"Frozen Tundra!"  
  
Kai now had no idea what frozen tundra did. He gritted his teeth as  
  
he tried to prepare for the worst. If it was a beam of ice then I can counter it  
  
with my Fire Barrage.  
  
"Fire Barrage now!"  
  
Dranzer formed a ball of fire around itself, but it did no good as  
  
Frozen Tundra had coated the floor of the bowl with ice making it slippery  
  
and wet.  
  
Raven could barely see what was happening, but her bitbeast,  
  
Tearozen, informed her well with clicks, which was his way of  
  
communicating with her. Raven understood all of this to which she used to  
  
her advantage.  
  
All of a sudden he blizzard cleared up. Kai was at first relieved than  
  
shocked. The bowl glistened with the ice on top of it and Dranzer was losing  
  
his balance and was in danger of falling. Kai understood this and  
  
commanded Dranzer,  
  
"Melt the ice around you now!" Dranzer responded with a war cry and the  
  
blade appeared to have little sparks that defrosted the ice on the bowl's  
  
façade.  
  
Raven gasped. This was not good. First, the blizzard had stopped  
  
because it had been on too long and had used up a lot of energy and  
  
second of all, her plan on making Kai's blade slip had failed as he now was  
  
obliterating her attack. To top it off, if she didn't think of something soon,  
  
she was going to lose. The only strategy she could think of now was to trap  
  
Dranzer in a,  
  
"Ice Cage! Hurry Tearozen before we lose!" she shouted. Her resolve  
  
strengthened as she was determined not to lose.  
  
Tearozen speeded up and headed straight for Kai. Just as he was  
  
about to collide into Dranzer, he swerved left and ice beams shot out of his  
  
mouth. They threaded together to form a prison of ice in which Kai was now  
  
trapped.  
  
Dranzer expressed his fury at being caged by shooting fire at the ice  
  
surrounding him now. Kai thought that Dranzer was in control of things as  
  
he began shooting fire, but it didn't go as he thought it would.  
  
The fire melted the ice alright, but the water stayed as a cage. Even  
  
in its liquefied form, the enclosure was still in place.  
  
"Wha?! How...but..." Kai stammered  
  
Even Raven was amazed. She never knew the attack, Ice Cage,  
  
could do that.  
  
"Yeah! Alright! Tearozen, Blizzard Blast, now!" Raven cheered her bitbeast  
  
on, sure that victory was within her grasp.  
  
Tearozen clicked and opened its mouth as a blast of ice shards and  
  
snow froze Kai's blade over. Dranzer's anger flared at this and it screeched  
  
angrily. It's sudden burst of anger heated the blade enough melt the ice.  
  
As the blade melted, Tearozen rushed it and slammed into it. A cloud of  
  
smoke, dust and snow rose up, blinding both Kai and Raven. They  
  
automatically raised their hand to shield themselves and looked up when the  
  
dust and smoke had cleared.  
  
Kai's blade was wobbling, but was stilling spinning, technically.  
  
Raven's, on the other hand, had flown out of the ring and was now at Kai's  
  
feet. Kai smirked, his reputation was still intact and he had won. He let out  
  
a breath he realized he had been holding and stooped down to pick up  
  
Raven's blade.  
  
"Yeah! Go Kai!" Max applauded as Rei patted him on the back.  
  
Raven let a smile grace her lips as she climbed down the ring to  
  
retrieve Kai's blade. Walking back out, she exchanged blades with Kai.  
  
"Can we go eat now?" Tyson complained, "It's been half an hour already  
  
since we ate."  
  
Everyone face faulted as Rei muttered,  
  
"Some things never change."  
  
The Bladebreakers walked back to their hotel with Raven tagging  
  
along. Kai had a duffel bag that he made Raven carry along with her own.  
  
Her body sagged a little under the weight of both duffel bags.  
  
Tyson chatted happily with Max while Kenny analysed the battle that  
  
had just happened. Rei looked like he was deep in thought while Kai silently  
  
walked behind everybody like usual. Raven strolled beside Rei and studied  
  
the Chinese boy carefully.  
  
His eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration and his hands  
  
were propping up his chin. His bangs hid his eyes from her and he had an  
  
air of mystery about him. His eyes looked around and connected with  
  
Raven's. Her face flushed when she realized that Rei had caught her.  
  
She tore her gaze away from him and suddenly found the ground very  
  
interesting. The next time she got the courage to look at him again, she  
  
found him staring at her. He smiled shyly which made Raven smile back.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and entered through the double doors. They  
  
got many curious stares since Raven stood out. Although the hotel was not  
  
grand or expensive, she looked out of place with her slutty clothes. The  
  
black-haired girl hid behind Rei and felt the stares of many people on her.  
  
When they finally reached their room, she sighed with relief.  
  
Rei and Kai shared a room while Max and Tyson shared a room and  
  
poor Kenny was left all alone.  
  
Raven looked around quizzically. There were two beds and a floor.  
  
Surely Kai didn't expect her to sleep on the floor!  
  
"Uh, where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"You can sleep on the floor-" Kai began, but Raven interrupted,  
  
"Uh uh! I ain't sleeping on the floor!"  
  
"Or, as I was saying, I'll call room service and have them bring up a cot."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"The floor it is then."  
  
"Only if you're there." Of course, she didn't mean it, but it seemed to have  
  
the desired effect as Kai picked up the phone.  
  
Rei watched all of this with quiet interest...  
  
~~~~~~~~~Tyson and Max's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Tyson yelled as he jumped up and down on Max's bed.  
  
Max laughed along and pushed him off the bed. Tyson landed with a  
  
thump on the floor.  
  
"Ugh, my butt," he groaned.  
  
"Sorry," Max giggled, "I just didn't want a broken bed.  
  
"Ah, whatever." Tyson climbed onto his bed and started bouncing again.  
  
"Uh, Tyson," Max said worriedly, the creaks and groans coming from the  
  
bed didn't sound promising.  
  
"I think it's going to-" a loud crash sounded which made Max scream and  
  
jump 10 feet high.  
  
Dust swirled up from where Tyson and his ex- bed sat. Max winced  
  
as he heard Tyson groan. When the dust cleared up, Tyson was sitting in  
  
the middle of the wreckage and had swirly eyes. He groaned again and fell  
  
backwards. Max hurried over to help his friend and was relieved that he was  
  
okay except for a few minor scratches.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and in came a furious Kai and a  
  
curious Rei with Raven tagging along.  
  
"What's going on?!" Kai roared.  
  
"Are you guys okay? I mean you guys were pretty loud..." Rei started.  
  
Kai took one look at the scene and his spark of anger burst into a  
  
flame. Max backed away from Kai with his tail tucked between his legs. (its  
  
an expression, don't take it literally) Tyson on the other hand just groaned  
  
again and shook his head. Seeing the broken bed under him he blushed a  
  
brilliant shade of red and tried to explain,  
  
"It was an accident! Honest guys! You believe me right?"  
  
Kai snorted in disbelief and rolled his eyes. He calmed down a bit  
  
and said,  
  
"Whatever, I'm not the one paying for it." and he walked out with Raven at  
  
his heels.  
  
Tyson laughed nervously and tried to look innocent, but he was never  
  
good at that stuff. Rei took one more look and walked out as well.  
  
"Phew! I thought he was going to strangle me!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Max sighed. As Rei said, some things will never change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N, I'm combining two chappies together now. Its not different 'cept for the 'cot convo' the observant reader will notice that I changed it.  
  
-Tenma Koneko  
  
Ps. Due to the rush to get this chappie out, there will b not reviewer reviews Gomen! 


	6. Of

**Sweet Revenge**   
  
A/N Thanx for all the great responses and I hope u'll enjoy this chappie! I'd like 70 reviews b4 I go on. And **I'M SO SORRY** for this late chappie so I decided to double post. So yea, if u feel like it, cud u review both chappies? That way, it's easier to get to 70. Enjoy!   
  
The Bladebreakers had just finished dinner and now Tyson lay on the  
  
new bed (a/n remember he broke his other bed in the last chappie. Lol)  
  
groaning with his stomach heaving up and down as he breathed.  
  
"Boy! That sirloin steak sure hit the spot!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! The cherry pie was wicked too." Max grinned cheekily  
  
Kai silently stood leaning against the wall. He had his eyes closed  
  
and looked as though he was sleeping. He had to admit though, the hotel  
  
served good food. He himself had eaten more than usual. (a/n he's gonna  
  
get fat! Kiddin)  
  
Raven and Rei sat beside each other and seemed to planning  
  
something. The girl laughed out loud as Rei whispered something funny

to her. The Chinese blader looked satisfied and leaned back.  
  
"Let's watch a movie!" Tyson suggested.  
  
"Whatever," came Kai's cold reply.  
  
"Sure!" Max agreed happily.  
  
"Okay," Rei answered.  
  
"Alright," Raven said. She hardly ever watched movies. The last time

shecould remember watching a movie was probably a year or so ago.  
  
"Tyson, go with Max and rent a movie from the shop around the corner,  
  
okay?" Rei asked.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww, can't someone else go? I'm stuffed and can't get off the  
  
bed." Tyson complained groaning heavily dramatically.  
  
"Fine, Raven, you want to go with me to rent a movie?" Rei looked at her  
  
cheerfully.  
  
"Sure, but I don't know if Kai's going to let me..." she looked doubtful and  
  
unsure.  
  
"Just go." Kai muttered without even opening his eyes.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She and Rei headed out the door of Tyson and Max's bedroom.  
  
The night was cool and the stars were out. The moon shone brightly with all  
  
its splendour and glory. It would've seemed magical to Raven, but she  
  
couldn't tell because she had never known a beautiful night.  
  
They didn't say a word. The silence seemed suffocating. Raven felt  
  
as if she had to say something or explode. Coincidentally, Rei said  
  
something at the same time.  
  
"Tell me about yourself-"  
  
They erupted into laughter and finally quieted down.  
  
"You go first," they said together again.  
  
Raven looked shyly at Rei and said,  
  
"You go first."  
  
"Okay, well, my past was pretty good. I used to be on the White Tigers  
  
team, but left to expand my horizons. I still keep in touch with them though.  
  
They and I used to be childhood friends and we still are, though at one point,  
  
when I left, they thought of me as a traitor. When I lost Drigger for a brief  
  
period of time, I considered going back there because I thought the  
  
Bladebreakers wouldn't want me anymore. I was wrong though, I got  
  
Drigger back and now, I'm closer to them than ever.  
  
Except for Kai though. Even though he let down some barriers, I fear  
  
that he'll never come out of his shell. He has been emotionally scarred from  
  
Black Dranzer. Although he seems to be getting better, it'll take more than  
  
friendship to help him. What he needs is someone who loves him and  
  
whom he loves back." Rei smiled sadly at Raven.  
  
"Wow," Raven mulled over about what she just heard,  
  
"He told me about Black Dranzer and how he hates it and he also told me  
  
about Voltaire and Boris, but I never knew they mistreated him. No wonder  
  
he's so cold."  
  
"Yeah, its pretty sad isn't it. Oh, here we are."  
  
They entered the shop and bells rang to signal their presence.  
  
"So what do you want to see?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know; what do you want to see?"  
  
"How about The Ring?" he suggested.  
  
"I don't know... Isn't that one of the scariest movies ever made or  
  
something?"  
  
"Yeah, but its not that scary. Living on the streets is probably even more  
  
scarier." Rei played on her fear in order to get her to watch it.  
  
"Okay," Raven put on a brave voice. She didn't want to admit being scared  
  
of a movie. I mean, its ONLY a movie, right?  
  
"Then it's settled!"  
  
They paid for the movie and headed back to the hotel. The wind blew  
  
a little brisk now and leaves swirled about them. Owls hooted in the trees; it  
  
was the perfect setting for a horror film right now. Raven shivered, not  
  
because of the wind, but because of all the things about them that seemed  
  
foreboding right now. Rei, mistaking her shivering for coolness, took off his  
  
jacket and wrapped her in it. She smiled weakly and said a quiet thank you.  
  
Rei smiled evilly and crept up behind her. Putting his head next to hers, he  
  
shouted in his scariest voice,  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Raven screamed and literally jumped 5 feet into the air. Landing  
  
again, she tripped and fell back, right into Rei's arms. Staggering up again  
  
she groaned and straightened herself up. She whirled around and faced Rei.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" she shouted with something less than fury.  
  
"It was just a joke! Really! I didn't think you would get so scared!" Rei  
  
begged for mercy.  
  
Raven advanced towards the poor boy who was currently sweating  
  
under her gaze.  
  
"Help!" Rei squeaked and ran like the wind for his life.  
  
The hotel was still 2 blocks away and Raven was closing fast. Rei,  
  
however, was not like most people and could call upon his vast endurance.  
  
Rei sped up and hoped that Raven wouldn't catch up. Unfortunately, Raven  
  
was coming closer and closer swiftly. The harassed guy ran through the  
  
double doors of the hotel and ran through the corridors with Raven only  
  
about three feet away. A man walked in front of her with a load of baggage  
  
but she merely jumped in over the suitcase. It didn't slow her down one bit.  
  
Rei ran into the elevator and managed to close it before she could enter it.  
  
Sighing in relief, he pushed the button for the 10th floor.  
  
The door opened to reveal a very pissed and angry Raven. Rei cried  
  
out for help and tried to dash out of the elevator, but only succeeded in  
  
knocking down Raven and landing on top of her.  
  
"Get off me!" she grunted and rubbed her sore bottom.  
  
Rei dragged himself off her and dashed to their room, he crashed  
  
and locked the door as soon as he got in. When the rest of the team saw  
  
Rei, they all started to look worried. Rei's bangs, normally very neat, was  
  
now scattered and he had a harried look on his face. His once white outfit  
  
now had dirt smudges and a tiny little rip above the left knee. His face was  
  
red and he was gasping for air. Lurching to the bed, he fell down onto the  
  
soft material and threw the tape in the direction of the TV.  
  
Raven jumped up and ran after Rei, but he slammed the door in her  
  
face. Cursing, she banged on the door extremely loudly. She heard Rei  
  
inside yell at them not to open the door. She sat down on the ground and  
  
after a few minutes, she saw the door open. Using her entire body, she  
  
smashed into the door and knocked down whoever it was at the door. The  
  
person yelped and scrambled back inside the room. By now, her anger had  
  
subsided and she walked as cool as a cucumber into the room...  
  
A/N there's a double update, but it wud b great if u reviewed both chappies and gave me some insight on the two of them! Anyways, head on over to the next chappie and have fun!  
  
-Tenma Kitsune


	7. Of Movies and Angels

**Sweet Revenge**  
  
A/N I have never seen The Ring before so I don't know what happens. I only know it's a really scary movie so no flames on not telling any part of The Ring. I only used it because my friends said it was a scary movie. Also, sum1 said that the action in ma story is sorta taperin off, these couple of chappies r just goin 2 b mostly humor and romance. Sorri, lots more action will b comin in da near future...  
  
"Where is he," was her first words when she entered the room.  
  
All of the guys kept silent. They averted their eyes from her gaze and  
  
kept them glued to the TV screen. Except for Kai of course, he stood  
  
silently in his usual position. He never believed in butting into a problem  
  
unless he can solve it. Suddenly, a small movement from the curtains  
  
caught the observant eye of Raven. As she walked over wordlessly, Tyson  
  
and Max gulped. This was not going to be a pretty picture.  
  
She pulled back the drapes and their stood Rei, now as still as a rock.  
  
His eyes portrayed fear as she grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him  
  
to her; their faces only mere centimetres apart. It looked weird though  
  
because Rei was half a head taller than she was! He practically towered  
  
over her, but she didn't let that stop her! She spoke only 5 words slowly  
  
before letting him go.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!"  
  
Raven walked back to where the guys were sitting before and playing  
  
Gamecube. Rei hesitated before sitting down on the other side of Max.  
  
"So where's the video?" he asked.  
  
"Here," Tyson pulled it out and without looking at the title, slipped it into the  
  
VCR.  
  
"What movie did you guys rent?" was Kai's only question  
  
"The Ring," Raven said automatically.  
  
Rei leaned back to enjoy the movie while Max moved to sit beside  
  
Tyson, leaving Raven beside Rei. Kai stood up from the wall he was holding  
  
up and went to sit close to Raven. Tyson scrambled up to go turn off the  
  
lights. For the first 5 min, there were commercials, then the feature  
  
presentation started... (a/n O.o)  
  
After a few min. Tyson realized that The Ring was a horror movie and  
  
ran out the door whimpering and crying. Max lasted only a quarter of the  
  
movie before running out to join his friend. And so the battle of who could  
  
last the longest started.  
  
Rei conveniently left at the scariest parts to make more popcorn and  
  
Raven went to the bathroom one too many times. Kai just stared at the  
  
screen throughout the entire movie with his hands on his lap. Several times,  
  
he silently let out breaths that he had been holding. Rei kept stuffing  
  
popcorn in his mouth to distract himself while some other frightening scenes  
  
came on. Raven hugged a pillow tightly to her while muttering under her  
  
breath. "This is not scary, this is not scary..."  
  
Raven liked to be close to people, especially when she was scared  
  
and this was one of those times she wish she had a friend with her. She  
  
moved right next to Rei and latched onto his arm; only letting go when he  
  
went to make popcorn. Rei was thankful that the lights were off or else  
  
Kai would've seen him blushing at the closeness of Raven.  
  
After 3 quarters of the movie, Raven fell asleep. Being scared had  
  
tensed up all her muscles and now they were all tired and begging her to rest.  
  
Raven gladly obliged and fell asleep on Rei's shoulder.  
  
The movie ended not a minute too early and Kai stood up to stretch.  
  
Rei attempted to stand up, but Raven had embraced him with a firm grip.  
  
Kai looked in Rei's direction and snickered. Rei blushed and couldn't think  
  
of anything to say. They had to get back to their room and somebody had  
  
to carry Raven. Rei saw the look on Kai's face and immediately started to  
  
quietly protest.  
  
Kai shrugged at Rei and walked out leaving only Raven and Rei now.  
  
Rei sighed. Why did Kai always leave him with the hard job? He picked her  
  
up gently in a bridal style and stood up. Raven snuggled closer to Rei and  
  
wrapped her arms around his neck. Rei blushed profusely and walked back  
  
to their room.  
  
She was light and her skin was smooth to the touch. Rei looked down  
  
at the angel in his arms and for the first time in his life, wished that she was  
  
his.  
He laid her gently down on the cot, but noticed something. The cot  
  
was half her size! It was definitely way too small for her.  
  
"Uh, Kai, don't you think that the cot is too short for her? I mean, her feet  
  
are hanging over, not just her feet, but starting from her knees down!"  
  
Kai glanced at her and snorted,  
  
"Just tuck her feet in then. It's not my fault that the hotel has only these  
  
puny cots." He sneered and headed for a short shower.  
  
Rei sighed at the rudeness of Kai, but tucked her knees up to her chin.  
  
He pulled the blanket over her body and went to the washroom when Kai  
  
came out. After washing his hair, he managed somehow to dry it with a hair  
  
dryer.  
  
He walked into the bedroom and made his way to the bed. He  
  
flopped onto it and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Late into the night, Kai was having nightmares in his sleep and awoke  
  
with a start.  
  
"Maybe watching The Ring wasn't such a good idea," he mumbled to  
  
himself.  
  
Kai felt as if his throat was on fire and he needed a cup of water badly.  
  
He started to get out of the bed, but remembered that Raven was his servant.  
  
He smiled wickedly and bent down to waken Raven. He shook her shoulder  
  
several times, but all she did was stir a little. He finally resorted to a bit of  
  
violence and punched her arm a couple of times.  
  
She at last raised her head grunted,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"My throat is burning and I need a cup of water, slave" he emphasized the  
  
word slave.  
  
Raven dragged herself out of bed and into the washroom. She heard  
  
Kai's sharp, "Hurry up!", but didn't really care. She filled a cup with water  
  
and staggered back to the bedroom, spilling a quarter of the contents on the  
  
way. As she neared Kai's bedside, she tripped on her cot and landed on Kai.  
  
All the water dripped onto a very annoyed and angry Kai.  
  
"Sorry," Raven mumbled and picked herself up.  
  
Before Kai could say another word, Raven headed out to the  
  
washroom again. She heard Kai call out, "KLUTZ!" but didn't give a damn.  
  
She hurried out again and this time was more careful.  
  
Without even thanks he gulped down the glass of cool water. The  
  
liquid relieved his parched throat and he felt much better. Raven stood by  
  
his bed all the while and when he was finished, asked,  
  
"Anything else? Master." She also stressed the word master.  
  
"No" came Kai's reply and he fell asleep again.  
  
Raven curled up in her little cramped cot and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Her body protested against the cot and she felt very uncomfortable.  
  
Nevertheless, she at long last, fell asleep.

A/N Yep, thanx for reading! And hope u enjoyed it. My goal is 10 reviews/ chappie so since this is the 7th chappie, I'm hoping for 70 reviews. If ya liked it, great! If u didn't, tell me why so I can improve it. Cya!  
  
-Tenma Kitsune 


	8. Of Training and races

**Sweet Revenge**  
  
"Wake up!!" Kai hissed at Raven. It was early in the morning and no matter  
  
what Kai did, Raven would not wake up. Kai sighed in frustration. He pulled  
  
her hair again, hoping she would wake up.  
  
"Just a couple more min., boss?" she murmured and frowned in her sleep.  
  
"Get up now!" Kai ordered and wondered who "boss" was. Sure, he was her  
  
'boss', but she had never called him that and she didn't seem like the type  
  
of person, but he let it drop anyways.  
  
Raven woke up with a start. She jerked up and stared into Kai's eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," she grumbled, "What now?"  
  
Looking at the clock, she saw it was only 6:45 am.  
  
"What did you wake me up so early for?!" she complained  
  
"I need you to train with me."  
  
"So early?! Isn't your bitbeast ever tired?" she yawned.  
  
"C'mon, don't you get up earlier and sleep later when you lived on the  
  
streets?" Kai asked in disbelief.  
  
"I sleep later and wake up later." She stated monotonously  
  
"Whatever, lets go," he commanded urgently.  
  
Raven rose up reluctantly and walked into the washroom to refresh  
  
herself. Looking at the mirror, she saw a pretty delicate face with almond  
  
shaped purple eyes and high cheekbones. Her face had a fair complexion  
  
and was heart shaped. Even without makeup, she was amazingly beautiful.  
  
Sometimes, she wished wasn't so beautiful. Her beauty often  
  
attracted many men and she hated their attention. She wanted to be left  
  
alone! Was that too much to ask? She knew too many who wanted to be  
  
beautiful and popular and to attract many guys. If only they knew how much  
  
pressure it would put on them.  
  
Kai's incessant banging on the door jolted her back to reality. Quickly  
  
seeing a brush lying on the counter, she used to comb her hair. She ran the  
  
brush several times through her dark, yet soft hair. She splashed water on  
  
her face and rubbed it.  
  
"Hurry up! Damn you!" Kai impatiently shouted  
  
Raven rapidly tied her hair in a ponytail with a purple sparkly scrunchie  
  
and opened the door. She stepped back just in time to see Kai's fist hit air.  
  
The antagonist nearly fell over, but swiftly composed himself.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Hey, that is my line!"  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"I say" shot back Kai  
  
"Of course, Master," Raven said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.  
  
They walked into the fresh morning air and Raven closed her eyes and  
  
breathed deeply; enjoying the newness of the day. The sun was shining and  
  
the sky was blue. The birds were chirping merrily and a cool breeze  
  
completed the perfect morning.  
  
They soon arrived at the training ring. It was empty. No one was  
  
there.  
  
"Good," Kai stated.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Time how long my blade lasts." He tossed her a stopwatch and showed her  
  
how to use it .  
  
Kai ripped the beyblade and Dranzer shot into the bowl. The beyblade  
  
circled the bowl like a predator, waiting to attack the prey. Suddenly,  
  
Dranzer began doing some evasive manuevers. It zig zagged this way and  
  
that. Finally, it began to lose some of its earlier enthusiasm and it slowed  
  
down. It stayed in one place and didn't circle anymore. The blade went into  
  
endurance mode and spun in the middle. A couple minutes later, it wobbled  
  
and stopped spinning.  
  
"8 min. 54 sec. and 39 milliseconds," Raven called out.  
  
"Shit," Kai swore under his breath.  
  
Raven trotted over to Kai.  
  
"Didn't get good, huh."  
  
"Shut up! I don't need your wise cracks you know!" he snarled, provoked.  
  
"Wow, cool your jets, just asking!"  
  
Kai harrumphed and went back to training.  
  
"Hey, Kai, is there a gym around her so I can work out?" she asked  
  
hesitantly. She needed to run a bit or at least lift some weights to keep  
  
herself in shape.  
  
"Yeah, its behind the stadiums." He answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Thanks," and with that, she headed towards the back of the stadium.  
  
She passed men with bulging muscles lifting weights and some  
  
women riding the bicycle machines. She went over to treadmills that were in  
  
front of the back wall and was fairly surprised to see Rei there.  
  
"Hey!" Rei greeted her with a grin whilst running on the mill.  
  
"Hi," Raven replied softly and began to jog.  
  
"How long can you last?" asked Rei curiously.  
  
Raven shrugged and kept exercising.  
  
"You want to race for endurance?" Rei challenged.  
  
"Sure," Raven said confidently.  
  
"Set your speed to 6 and press the "go" button when I say go, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Raven set the speed to 6 and moved her finger over the "go" button.  
  
"One, two, three, GO!"  
  
Raven pressed the button and started to jog. They jogged in silence  
  
for about 10 min. Rei was surprised that she could last that long. Usually,  
  
the people he challenged lasted only 7-8 min. He wasn't tired though, not  
  
even the tiniest bit. Raven, in turn was also surprised that Rei could last so  
  
long, and like him, wasn't even the least bit tired.  
  
Rei tried to strike up a conversation with Raven,  
  
"So, um, did you have a good sleep?" he stammered.  
  
"Yeah, and you?"  
  
"Um, okay," he kept stuttering.  
  
They lapsed into silence again. Raven began to hum a familiar  
  
melody to her. One her mom used to sing her to get her to go to sleep.  
  
That was before she died from her abusive husband. Raven remembered  
  
staring at her so- called father beating and killing her mother. She had run  
  
away and sat on the corner of her 'bed', hugging her knees to her with tears  
  
running down her cheeks.  
  
Rei noticed her humming and asked,  
  
"Do you like to sing?"  
  
"Sort of, but I can't sing well," she admitted  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Rei's stomach was doing flip-flops; he had never been so shy around  
  
a girl before. He was out going and frankly, a girl magnet, but he never  
  
really liked their attentions. He wondered what made him like that. It wasn't  
  
because he hadn't known her before, so what is it? he mused. No other girl  
  
had this effect on him before, except... Except for a girl who he had a  
  
crush on in Grade 6... was that it? Was it because he likes her? He  
  
couldn't say for sure, but he had to admit she had a great body and a cute  
  
smile.  
  
He was sweating heavily by now, and his breaths were ragged gasps.  
  
He was very impressed with her abilities, not only in beyblading, but also in  
  
physical activities. He hadn't known another who could last this long except  
  
for Lee and Mariah and a couple of other kids that were also taught by the  
  
elders.  
  
"Aren't you tired," he managed to ask between gasps.  
  
"No," she said, even though her legs were starting to cramp up. Her pride  
  
never allowed her to admit weakness.  
  
(a/n I noe she is startin 2 sound like Kai, but she isn't. Its just dat she has a  
  
lot of pride. She is carin and compassionate, but also can b murderous if  
  
provoked)  
  
Rei knew he couldn't last any longer, but was not about to admit  
  
defeat to a girl. He let Mariah beat him, but that was only when he had a  
  
crush on her. When he found out she liked another guy, especially his  
  
second best friend (no, not Lee or Kevin or Gary), he was devastated, but  
  
figured that if he wanted her to be happy, he would let her be with him.  
  
Raven was panicking on the inside. She would have never guessed he  
  
could last this long. Her breaths were shallow and her legs hurt like hell.  
  
She kept going on, trying desperately to beat Rei. Her head and ponytail  
  
swung from side to side and her fists clenched together in determination.  
  
Her head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly, she heard a loud  
  
crash and an "Ouch!" coming from Rei.

* * *

A/N um, yeah, I'm losing interest inn this story and no1 seems to review anymore... sigh oh well, I'll finish this story ASAP then I can concentrate on InuYasha. Btw, I have 2 sess/kag song fics up and a story called Chibi InuYasha. Feel free to R&R. cya!  
  
-Tenma Kitsune 


End file.
